One shot: Nine and Six
by Trivero
Summary: Six is training and Nine walks in. He challenges her to a fight, and Six gladly takes it. Inside of her she realizes she has feelings for NINE! She thinks that it isn't possible. First John, then Sam and NOW NINE! Please read the one shot. It could become a series of one shots if I get lots of reviews! And make sure to read my other stories please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody.**

**I had a few requests to do a NIX one shot, so I will. To tell you the truth, I wasn't really a NIX shipper, until I read some really good fanfiction's on them. So I will do a one shot for them. It is rated T for swearing and also kissing.**

**There is no sex.**

**If you haven't read my sequel to the fall of five, please do. It is called I am number Eleven.**

**This one takes place after they first meet Five and Marina is cooking breakfast, and the others are busy, so Six is training by herself and Nine walks in...**

* * *

**Six POV**

I feel my heart race as I hear Nine walk into the room. I am punching this punching bag. I don't make eye contact with Nine, even as much as I would like to, I don't. Come on Six, First John, then Sam, now Nine? Get your self together. I know it sounds like I am a slut, but honestly, I don't know what's wrong with me! Next thing I know I am going to be freaking smooching Eights face off and Marina won't be my friend any more.

I am just saying, Henri definitely lied to John when he said that

"Hey sweetheart." Nine says. I keep my self from blushing. I continue punching the bag, and I bunch it harder trying to show off in front of him.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just came to train. Can I train with you? We should try fighting each other, considering the fact I can kick your sorry ass." Nine says. God, he is so cocky. But I love it so much. I know underneath all the cocky, ass hole stuff, he is in pain. He is a really a regular person. We need to consider that Nine has been through a lot being the way he is. He killed his own cepan for fucks sake!

"You? Kick my ass? I would like to see you try!" I say. He grins, and we get into our fighting positions.

I turn invisible automatically. And he makes a pissed off face. "I see this is how you win all your battles." He says, and he jumps towards me. Lucky guess. I fall backwards and turn visible. I grab his hand and I flip him over. And I lean against him.

"I win." I say. And we are so close our noses touch. I feel his heart beat. And he leans in. And kisses me. For once I didn't care about John. In fact he is with fucking Sarah! Why should I want to be with him if he is with that girl? I kiss him back and we lie there on the floor.

He lets go. "Do you still love John?" he asks. I glare at him.

"No. I only want you." I say. And I press against him harder, and I put my lips against his. He rips off his shirt, and I take off mine, since I am wearing this bra underneath and I usually wear crop tops anyways.

And Ella walks in.

"OH MY GAHD!(I am aware that is isn't how you spell it, but that's how she says it.)" Ella shouts, "SIX AND NINE ARE HAVING SEX IN THE GYM!" Everyone walks in, and John and Marina laugh. Eight smirks, and Five stares at us blankly. Sam looks down jealous. Whatever, he can manage. He should have known it wasn't going to work out. I am an alien! Not some freaking human like him. Some day I would have to leave, and he won't be able to come.

Nine throws his shirt at them, "Get out!" he shouts. They all laugh.

"At least get a room!" Eight says, "I won't feel good training here knowing that Nine's you know what rubbed possibly on the floor!" The others laugh and me and Nine blush.

"We weren't having sex." I say.

"You were pretty close." says Ella indicating that we both took off our shirts.

"Yah, you need a room so Ella can't just walk in while your having sex. I am going to finish cooking. Bye!" Marina says.

"BUT WE WERE JUST KISSING!" Nine complains and shouts at Marina.

I feel myself laugh as the others leave also laughing, but just not as much as me. We both walk into the room. "Now that we won't be disturbed...Where were we?" Nine says. I smile and I kiss him. And he also kisses me.

We definitely aren't going to have sex. I am in no mood to have a baby. After all we are in the middle of war. "Nine." I say, and I stop kissing him. He looks at me. "I- You- We can't be together." I say. He suddenly looks pissed.

"WHAT! Why not!?" he shouts. I turn away.

"I loved my cepan. And I lost her. It was just so painful. I am scared of losing you." I say and I start crying. He makes me turn around, and he gives me a supporting smile.

"Do you think, that I , the great and powerful Nine, will let anything? ANYTHING. Happen to you, or me?" He says. And I laugh. "What was that? Come on tell me, do you?"

I smile. "No." I mutter.

Even though I know he can hear me, he says, "I can't hear you a little louder."

"No." I say a little louder.

"I still can't hear you! " he teases.

"NO!" I shout jokingly. And we both smile. I lay down on Nine's bed. He lays down next to me.

I look at Nine. "At the table... you explained that you killed your cepan out of mercy. Is that true?" I ask him. It is obviously a dumb question. I automatically feel bad for saying it. "I am sorry. Touchey topic." I say.

And he shakes his head. "No don't be sorry. Yah, I did kill him. I couldn't stand it any longer. Do you know how hard it was? He told me I should do it. He was begging me. And I did. And god, I felt horrible. The mogs freaked at me. They left me there to do nothing after they couldn't take any information out of me, so I just worked out. Whatever. It's over." he says.

I frown at him, and sigh. "Why do you want to seem so tough all the time? I know it hurts you, and it is okay to hurt." I say. And he smiles as I look at him.

"Because I want to seem tough around you, but you seem to know me to well." Nine says, and I snort.

"Yah I do know you to well." I say. "And I guess I also understand you." And he smiles, and I just can't wait till we win, and restore Lorien, because it means eternity with Nine.

* * *

**I hope you liked that one shot. Maybe I will make another chapter I don't know.**

**It depends, hope you guys like it :)**

**~Tannabella~**


	2. Authors question for you guys!

So Hello Everybody.

I am glad to hear that so many of you like the one shot.

But I was wondering, What would you guys prefer for me to turn this story into?

1. A series of just Nine and Six one-shots

2. A series of a whole bunch of one-shots? (I would prefer to do this, because then I can do all sorts of different pairings, like completely weird ones, or just normal ones. Like it could also be interacting with my I am number Eleven story! Eleven and Five, -caution spoiler to my story- as if he never died, or Sam and Six... Or Ella and Nine, John and Six, Marina and Nine, Marina and Eight... All sorts of pairings as I said. So tell me which you prefer.)

Please review and let me know!

Also if you haven't please read my I am number Eleven story (I am number four story, duh) ! And my It's a girl story (Gone and The Maze Runner cross over) :). I love you guys, thank you so much :)

Tannabella


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody :).**

**So I am going to do all NIX for you guys :). This one is a little bit different then most one shots, but I thought that it would be a cute idea. I promise that I will bring more in after this one.**

**Thank you for reviewing: wii98, Someone the World Forgot , Glory of Lorien, Guest, Annabella123, readerlover15.**

**Please read my other stories!**

**This one takes place when they are on the ship watching their home be destroyed. I am assuming how old they are. I think Nine would be 3, and Six 4. **

**There is also another on at the end taking place in the beginning of The fall of Five.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Six watches as her home burns to ashes. Tears flow down her face. Although Six was only 4, she was very clever. She knew what was going on. She knew that her home was being destroyed in front of her own eyes. However, most of the others are to young to understand that they were leaving their home. Six bursts into tears and she holds herself on the floor.

Her cepan then walks over and looks at Six crying. She picks her up and rubs her back, "It is going to be okay, Six, it is going to be okay." her cepan says. And Six still cries on her cepan. Then she looks around to see kids playing. "Try to go have fun." her cepan says.

Six does as her cepan says.

She goes to sit down and a young boy come up to her. "Hello Wanna Pway Wif mwe?" he says, and Six stares at him shocked.

"Our homes are being destroyed, and you want to play!" she shouts at Nine, the little boy. And he begins crying. Six realizing what she did, feels guilty. "Oh my, I am sorry." Six says, but the crying doesn't stop.

Six reaches out and hugs Nine. Nine, surprised, hugs her back. "Wanna pway now?" Nine asks her and Six smiles.

"Sure I will play with you." Six says, and he grabs onto her hand, and they walk over to the toys.

They play with the cars while the ship goes up. "Time to eat!" One of the cepans yells at the many children.

Nine says, "I think you wreally pretty." And Six blushes.

"Thank you." she says, and Nine grabs her hand, and together they went to eat dinner with the rest of the people on the ship.

* * *

**And since that one was short I am adding another one shot. This one would take place right after the Fall of Five.**

* * *

**Nine POV.**

You have to understand, I have always been amazing with girls. They would come to me when I wanted them to.

Why? Because I am hot, and they don't want to play hard to get with some really hot guy.

Yah, well Six isn't like that.

It is our second day in my penthouse, and Six still hasn't said a word to me. The only way I get her too even speak to me, is if I call her sweetheart. It annoys her, a lot. But I don't want it to stay that way forever. I want her to be my girlfriend already.

So I either need to find a way to get her on her own...

Or I need to ask her out in front of everyone.

And there is NO WAY, no matter how much I like her, that I am doing that. Everyone heads to bed, and I sneak up behind Six. "Boo!" I whisper in her ear.

"You notice when you whisper you can't scare someone?" Six says as she turns around. Fuck. I wasn't actually trying to scare her, now she is going to look at me as a bad at scaring people, and a loser.

"Um, yah I know... I just- um. Wanted to talk to you for a moment." I say.

And Ella her room partner comes out, "Six are you coming to sleep?" And Six looks away from me and towards Ella.

"Sorry Nine, I am really tired, can you wait until tomorrow?" Six says. Oooo snap. She is so playing hard to get.

"Um yah, I can wait." I say. NO NO NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T WAIT, THE CHANCES ARE YOUR GOING TO ASK HER OUT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!

Fine, then that's what I will do, if its what it takes.

* * *

The next morning everyone is eating breakfast, and Six wakes up last.

"SIX!" I shout and everyone looks at me.

"Um, yahhh." Six says, and I smile nervously at her.

"Okay. Okay. Okay" I say mentally. Then outloud, "Okay, I want you, instead of eating John's shitty tasting food-"

"IT IS NOT SHITTY!" he shouts, and I ignore him.

"For you to go out with me, to go eat some better breakfast." I say and she pretends to be thinking about it.

"Only because Johns food tastes like shit." she says. And John scowls at both of us.

"NOOOOOO IT DOESN'T" He shouts, and Sarah gives him a re-assuring face.

"Sweety, it does taste like shit. Maybe someone else should cook." Sarah says and we all start laughing, and I stop, and I put my arm on Six.

"Should we go while they are to busy to notice?" I whisper to her and she nods her head.

We walk to breakfast, and she smiles at me. "You know you didn't have to ask in front of everyone." She says.

"But I did, because I love you, and I wanted to prove my love for you." I say and she looks at me, and we both stop walking. We both reach in to kiss, but it begins to rain and Six stops leaning in and she laughs and looks up.

We move under the tree and she smiles at me. "Where were we?" Six says. And I grin at her, and I kiss her. I hold her, and wish that it would forever be this way.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed those one shots. Thank you for reading.**

**Please like, review and follow :)**

**Tannabella**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Everybody.**

**Sorry for not updating, but here is another one shot chapter. Thank you for reviewing Glory of Lorien, Annabelledash, and Someone the World Forgot. I am glad you guys are liking this series of one shots.**

**I changed my name to Trivero.**

**I made a mistake last time! It is supposed to be after the rise of nine the last one shot.**

**And as well, they were supposed to be younger, I had no idea.**

**Sorry about that.**

**This one takes place sometime when they are fighting the mogs when they get back together in The Revenge of Seven, assuming that will happen.**

* * *

**Six POV**

I am crying as the blood pours out of my stomach. I touch it. The mog stabbed me before I had killed it. Marina is to far away fighting the mogs with her ice power, I must say that after Eight died, and she got that legacy she has been more helpful. John and Sam are fighting the mogs with Sarah. They are covering her, so John can't heal me either. Adam is also fighting them, and so is Nine.

I guess the worst part is is that I never will get to tell Nine how much I love him, how much I need him.

And I am crying, sobbing my heart out. I can't even yell. Or scream at them to get over here to help me. I need help. And Nine looks over and sees me on the floor.

He goes down on his knees and puts my head on his shoulder. "No! NO!" he shouts, "Six, six please don't die, please, please, don't die Six! Six! Marina get over here!" he is shouting but I don't think she can hear his screams.

He holds me tight. "I love you. If I die, know that I love you. I never got to tell you. But I do. I really love you." I say and he is crying. He makes sure there is no mogs looking, and no one looking at his tears.

"Six, please don't say that. I love you to. But your not going to die! Your not!" he shouts. And I look at him sadly.

"I am." I say. He shouts Marina's name again, and she finally sees, but she is half way across the room. And she runs over, but it is to late, I feel my self being sucked away.

Nine kisses me on the lips, trying to keep me awake I think.

I feel his warmth, but I still see the light.

And I let myself suck into it, because I can no longer stand the pain.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Okay, so I will make a second part to this, most likely tomorrow. I hope you like that chapter. And that was as if they didn't tell each other they loved one another, or if infact, they kind of never talked to each other. But they did. And Six is dieing, and Nine never got to tell her how he feels, so he kisses her, and waits for Marina.**

**I hope you liked it. It is short, but part 2 will be longer.**

**Please like, follow and review.**

**Trivero :)**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Hello Everybody,**

**I hope you liked the last part of that one shot... Thank you so much for reviewing Someone the World Forgot, Glory of Lorien, and Guest. It means a lot. I hope you like the second part of that one shot.**

**So enjoy the one shot :).**

* * *

**"Stay with me.**

**Cause you're all I need."**

**Sam Smith- Stay With Me.**

* * *

**Nine POV**

I pick Six up, crying, and I am hugging her. She can't be dead! Can't. I won't let her. "Please don't be dead, Please." I never told her how much I loved her until today, and now that she knows, I can't just let her go. Marina runs over. She looks at Six, and looks at my tears.

"Nine-" Marina says. And she looks at me sadly, but I interrupt her, I know what she is going to say, she is going to say the thing that haunts me, just because it is a possibility.

"Please heal her, please please." I am begging her. She looks at Six and then at me.

"She is dead." Marina says, and my heart drops to the ground.

"No, no. Try Marina please just try! We don't have the scar just yet..." I say and she shakes her head.

"We need to get everyone out of here. Now." Marina says and I nod my head.

I get the others, and we all run to the car. Sarah is on John's back, Sam is on Marina's, and Adam runs on his own. I am holding Six and running as fast as I can. We jump into the car, and Marina starts to heal Six with the help of John. Adam drives the car fast, but a mog jumps onto the car. Suddenly I am through the car, and I punch the mog out of the way. I go through the car again and back in my seat. John is staring at me, "New legacy." he says and I nod my head, but I don't care about my new legacy, I only care for Six. I look at how pale she looks. The hole in her stomach seems to be gone. I hope she won't die, I believe she will live.

She has too.

I cry and hold her in my arms as we walk into the hotel. Marina and John says that it is all they can do for her, and if she doesn't wake up then she is dead. "Six, please wake up." I say to her. But nothing comes out, so I wait for as long as I can for Six.

But I can't wait much longer, because I mourn to hear

* * *

**Six POV**

I wake up and Nine is squeezing me when he sees my eyes open. "Your alive. Your alive!" he says and I look at him. I am alive.

"I am awake." I say and we are both crying hugging each other. I can't believe I am awake. I can be his now, and he can be mine. I don't know why we didn't admit our feelings for each other earlier. I love him, I need him, and I want him.

"Six, I love you. I am so glad you didn't die." he says and I smile.

"I am too. I love you." I say and we kiss.

I don't know how I could be happy without him.

Because I love him and I need him.

I hold him close to my body.

I let go of him, and I say, "I will never die on you again."

"You better not." he says and he is laughing happy that I am alive. I am so happy that I didn't die, because this wouldn't be possible. I can now fight in the war, destroy the mogs, restore Lorien and be with Nine. My true love.

Ugh, I am seriously getting some mushy thoughts.

Maybe we can be happy some day.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked that chapter :). It was kind of short. That's okay...**

**Please Review, like and follow**

**Trivero**


End file.
